The switching elements in the filed of display plays an important role in a display device with a high display quality. For example, the conduction performance of a TFT which acts as the switching element directly influences the turning on performance of the TFT, deflection of liquid crystal molecules, and thus the quality of image display.
Nowadays, there is an increasingly strict requirement on a charging current of the TFT. Generally, the charging current can be increased by increasing a ratio between width and length of a channel of TFT. For example, specifically for a GOA circuit formed in a non-display area on an array substrate, the requirements for the charging current of TFT in the circuit are even stricter. Therefore, a TFT with a large area and charging current has been designed.
During fabricating the TFT, breakdown inevitably occurs due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) or dust particles falls onto some electrode in the TFT, resulting in a short circuit within the TFT. The TFT in which a short circuit occurs is generally repaired to restore its normal function. However, the construction of TFT will be affected or damaged during repairing. For example, a laser or other cutting approaches are used to repair a short circuit between the source and the gate, which tends to damage the structure of gate.
Due the design of TFT in the prior art, the TFT can not be repaired to operate normally. Since the abnormal TFT can not operate normally, image display of the display device will be affected.